Flamelight
by Lizbluerose
Summary: Η Αμαντα Σκοτ ζει μια φυσιολογικη ζωη οσπου να μετακομισει σε μια ξενη ηπειρο και να μαθει απο ενα αγνωστο αγορι οτι ειναι διαδοχος ενος βασιλειου σε μια αγνωστη-μεχρι τωρα-χωρα...


Πρόλογος

Ο νεαρός άντρας μπήκε μέσα στο μικροσκοπικό διαμέρισμα κλείνοντας την πόρτα με δύναμη. Άφησε τα κλειδιά να πέσουν, χωρίς προσοχή, πάνω στο ξύλινο τραπεζάκι που βρισκόταν δίπλα από την πόρτα και αυτά αντήχησαν σε όλο το χολ με τον κουδουνιστό τους ήχο. Το σπίτι ήταν σκοτεινό και το μοναδικό φως που υπήρχε ερχόταν από το άλλο δωμάτιο, φωτίζοντας ελαφρά το σημείο που συναντιόντουσαν οι δύο χώροι. Δεν πρέπει να ήταν λάμπα, επειδή η λάμψη του δεν ήταν υπερβολική, και μερικές φορές το φως ήταν περισσότερο και άλλες λιγότερο και με ποίκιλα χρώματα.

Ο δυνατός και απότομος ήχος της πόρτας έκανε τη γυναίκα και το κοριτσάκι, που καθόντουσαν στο απεριποίητο καναπέ του διπλανού δωματίου βλέποντας τηλεόραση, να έρθουν τρέχοντας στην είσοδο. Στο πρόσωπό τους σχηματίστηκε μία ανήσυχη έκφραση. Περίμεναν να ακούσουν νεότερα και ήταν μες στη τσίτα όλη μέρα αλλά προσπαθούσαν να ξεχαστούν κάνοντας κάτι πιο ευχάριστο. Τώρα όμως έτσι όπως έβλεπαν τον άντρα, κατάλαβαν ότι κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά. Δεν είπαν τίποτα, περίμεναν να μιλήσει πρώτα εκείνος. Ήξεραν ότι είχε περάσει πολλά. Όλοι τους. Αυτούς τους έξι μήνες ήταν οι πιο δύσκολοι μήνες που είχαν περάσει σε όλη την ζωή τους. Το να προσαρμοστεί κάποιος σε τούτο τον κόσμο και μάλιστα κάτω από αυτές τις καταστάσεις ήταν σχεδόν αδύνατο, αλλά προσπαθούσαν.

Ο άντρας τους είχε γυρισμένη την πλάτη. Είχε στηρίξει το χέρι του στο βρώμικο τοίχο με τα μάτια κλειστά και έπαιρνε βαθιές ανάσες προσπαθώντας να συνειδητοποιήσει αυτό που μόλις έγινε. Προσπαθούσε να βρει το θάρρος να τους πει. Τα μεταξωτά μαλλιά του, βρεγμένα από την καταρρακτώδη βροχή, τώρα ήταν καρφάκια και μερικές σταγόνες νερού έπεφταν πάνω στο πρόσωπο του. Πέρασε το χέρι του νευρικά πάνω από τα μαλλιά του για να τις διώξει.

Αναστέναξε βαθιά και γύρισε επιτέλους το σώμα του προς εκείνες κοιτάζοντάς τους κατάματα. Η γυναίκα τον κοιτούσε χωρίς να δείχνει το παραμικρό συναίσθημα. Έδειχνε γαλήνια κατά κάποιο τρόπο, ενώ μέσα της μπορεί να έβραζε. Τελευταία προσπαθούσε να το κάνει συχνά αυτό, επειδή ήταν από την φύση της οξύθυμη και δεν της έβγαινε πάντοτε σε καλό. Άλλες φορές τα κατάφερνε και άλλες φορές όχι.

Είχε περασμένο το ένα της χέρι γύρω από το κοριτσάκι. Εκείνο τον κοιτούσε με μία ζωηρή περιέργεια. Τα μαλλιά του κοριτσιού ήταν πλεγμένα σε δύο πλεξούδες στην κάθε μεριά του προσώπου της. Η μια ήταν μισοτελειωμένη, και το κάτω μέρος είχε ξεκινήσει ήδη να χαλάει και να καταλήγει στην φυσική του φόρμα. Μπορεί να μην είχε αυτές τις πεταχτές κοτσίδες, αλλά με αυτά τα μαλλιά σε αυτό το ζωηρό κόκκινο χρώμα, και τις χαριτωμένες φακίδες που στόλιζαν την μύτη της, θύμιζε στον άντρα αρκετά συχνά την Πίπι Φακιδωμύτη. Είχαν μάλιστα και την ίδια ηλικία.

Στην αγκαλιά της είχε τον κύριο Λαίμαργο, μια γάτα σε μέγεθος νεογέννητης αρκούδας. Δεν ονομάστηκε έτσι τυχαία. Αγαπούσε το φαγητό περισσότερο από την ίδια την ζωή του γι αυτό και είχε τώρα μία τεράστια κοιλιά. Όταν το κοριτσάκι είχε βρει τον κύριο Λαίμαργο ήταν ήδη παχύς κάτι που την είχε παραξενέψει στην αρχή αλλά μετά κατάλαβε ότι το γεγονός πως είναι αδέσποτη γάτα, δεν σημαίνει ότι δεν μπορεί να βρει τροφή. Μάλιστα, ήταν πιο γρήγορη από άλλες γάτες-κάτι ασυνήθιστο για μια γάτα με τα κιλά που κατείχε-πράγμα που την βοηθούσε να προλαβαίνει να παίρνει τις περισσότερες φορές αυτή, το φαγητό που πρόσφεραν οι Εγγλέζοι μάγειρες στο πίσω μέρος του εστιατορίου- που υπήρχε στη γωνία-όταν περίσσευε φαγητό. Μαζεύονταν όλες οι γάτες εκεί κάθε βράδυ όπου μία από αυτές ήταν και ο κύριος Λαίμαργος. Έτρωγε σαν να μην είχε ξανά φάει ποτέ στη ζωή του. Έτσι δεν άφηνε και πολύ τροφή για τις υπόλοιπες γάτες.

Από τους πρώτους μήνες της παραμονής αυτών των τριών ατόμων σε αυτή τη πόλη, το εννιάχρονο κοριτσάκι μάζευε διάφορα αδέσποτα ζώα προσφέροντας σε αυτά στέγαση και φαγητό. Δυστυχώς όμως ήταν αδύνατο να τα κρατήσουν όλα. Έτσι, επειδή δεν ήθελαν να την πληγώσουν, και θα μπορούσαμε να πούμε ότι θα ήταν ακόμα και ενάντια στη φύση της, η νεαρή γυναίκα και ο άντρας αποφάσισαν να κάνουν μια συμφωνία μαζί της. Θα μπορούσε να έχει όλα τα ζωάκια που έβρισκε στο δρόμο αλλά μόνο για μία μέρα το καθένα από αυτά. Ο άντρας συνειδητοποίησε-με ανακούφιση-πως σήμερα ήταν Σάββατο, η ημέρα του κύριου Λαίμαργου και όχι κάποιου τρωκτικού ή ακόμα χειρότερα, κάποιας αράχνης.

Το κορίτσι πήρε τα μάτια της από τον άντρα και άρχισε να χαϊδεύει την γάτα. Το τραχύ και φουντωτό τρίχωμά του, είχαν ένα θαμπό γκρίζο χρώμα με σκουρόχρωμες βούλες.

Η γυναίκα δεν άντεξε άλλο και μίλησε πρώτη. «Για όνομα του Θεού, μίλα επιτέλους, κοντεύεις να μας τρελάνεις από την αγωνία μας. Τι έγινε;», τον κοίταξε με τα -κουρασμένα και με μαύρους κύκλους- ανοιχτόχρωμα μάτια της. Το τρίχωμα της χνουδωτής ουράς του κύριου Λαίμαργου ακουμπούσε το πίσω μέρος της παλάμης της-έτσι όπως κρατούσε το κοκκινομάλλικο κοριτσάκι- προκαλώντας της μια ενοχλητική φαγούρα, όμως, δεν φάνηκε να το προσέχει.

Δεν πήρε απάντηση. Έξω έριχνε καρεκλοπόδαρα, κάτι που σήμαινε πως για άλλη μια φορά η πόλη θα γέμιζε με λιμνούλες και ποταμάκια τους δρόμους. Η γυναίκα θα τρελαινόταν μόλις το συνειδητοποιούσε. Μισούσε τη βροχή και αγαπούσε τον ήλιο. Το καλοκαίρι ήταν η αγαπημένη της εποχή του χρόνου. Αυτό το μέρος, όμως, ήταν σαν να μην την είχε γνωρίσει ποτέ, σαν να είχαν «καταργήσει» το καλοκαίρι, όπως έλεγε η ίδια με ειρωνεία κάθε φορά που παραπονιόταν για αυτή τη πόλη.

Ο άντρας έκλεισε πάλι τα μάτια του και βρήκε επιτέλους το θάρρος να μιλήσει. «Την έχασα» είπε με σιγανή φωνή. Αυτό έκανε το κοριτσάκι και την γυναίκα να τον κοιτάξουν με μάτια γουρλωμένα και το στόμα ανοιχτό.

«Τι; Μου κάνεις πλάκα έτσι; Μου κάνεις πλάκα! Πως είναι δυνατόν να την έχασες; Το ξέρεις ότι δεν είναι αστείο». Το τελευταίο το είπε με μια παράξενη χροιά, σαν να τον ικέτευε για κάτι.

«Δεν σου κάνω καθόλου πλάκα, Ζι. Την έχασα» επανέλαβε εκείνος, με ήρεμο τρόπο.

Η Ζι άφησε το κορίτσι από την αγκαλιά της και άρχισε να βηματίζει νευρικά πάνω κάτω. Ο άντρας και το κορίτσι την κοιτούσαν χωρίς να πουν τίποτα. Μετά από λίγο η μικρή κοκκινομάλλα σταμάτησε να χαϊδεύει την γάτα της και κοίταξε πάλι τον άντρα με απορία. «Και τώρα τι θα κάνουμε;» ρώτησε με την παιδική και αθώα φωνή της.

«Δεν ξέρω, γλυκιά μου. Δεν ξέρω».

Η γυναίκα σταμάτησε να βηματίζει πάνω κάτω και γύρισε προς το μέρος του. «Το ήξερα ότι δεν έπρεπε να συμφωνήσω με αυτό το σχέδιο. Εξαρχής είχα καταλάβει ότι κάτι θα πήγαινε στραβά. Και τώρα κοίτα που βρισκόμαστε» τώρα ούρλιαζε «να είμαστε παγιδευμένοι σε ένα μέρος που δεν ξέρουμε και να προσπαθούμε να βρούμε ένα κορίτσι το οποίο δεν γνωρίζουμε, και δεν ξέρουμε καν αν-και επαναλαμβάνω-_αν _την βρίσκαμε, θα μας εμπιστευόταν;».

«Ζι σταμάτα. Το καταλαβαίνω ότι έχεις ταραχτεί από τα νέα, αλλά θα βρούμε μια άκρη. Κάτι θα υπάρχει που μπορούμε να κάνουμε», είπε ο άντρας. Κατέλαβε πολύ μεγάλη προσπάθεια να της μιλήσει ήρεμα και να μην αρχίζει να φωνάζει και εκείνος.

«Έχεις κάτι στο μυαλό σου;» ρώτησε το κορίτσι.

«Μαζέψτε τα πράγματά σας. Παίρνουμε την πρώτη πτήση για Αμερική» είπε ο άντρας.


End file.
